


Love Is Strange

by duderanch



Series: Mac and Dennis Do Film Au's [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: 1960s AU, M/M, definitely NOT dirty dancing, era appropriate homophobia, falling in love with Frankie Valli playing in the background, i would suggest listening to the dirty dancing soundtrack at appropriate times, it kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderanch/pseuds/duderanch
Summary: The summer of 63 promises monotony and boredom for a young Dennis Reynolds, but when he becomes intrigued by one of the camps dance instructors things might not be so boring after all.





	1. Big Girls Dont Cry

It was the summer of 1963 when the Reynolds family departed from their tradition of staying as far away from each other as they could over the summer months and made their way up to the Ponderosa's resort for 3 weeks of old fashioned, conservative family fun. It had been a family decision to go, and by family that meant Frank Reynolds had threatened to cut the others off if they didn't agree to act like they liked each other for even a short time. It wasn't a major problem for Dennis Reynolds, who remained despite all odds the apple of his parents eyes, his plan was to avoid the others in hope of having a half decent vacation. 

So, on a bright morning in June, when the weather was fine and Frank Valli and The Four Season dominated the radio, the four of them were stuffed tightly into the family Volkswagen, forward bound for Ponderosa's. 

"Are we there yet?"

"No Deandra, we are /not/ there yet. Would you stop asking every five goddamn minutes?"

"But, daddy, I'm /bored/. I wanna be there already."

"Why on /Earth/ would you /want/ to be there?" 

Dennis interjected, looking defeatedly out the window. He'd had other plans for this particular summer, like joining the Peace Core or travel west and be free of his family forever. He wanted to be around like minded people, not playing golf with a bunch of Republicans. 

"Dennis, sweetie, stop complaining, you'll get stress lines. Besides, it'll be /nice/ to get away for awhile. Up in the mountains, who knows what might happen."

Dennis rolled his eyes at his mothers comment, knowing that that was code for her being off half the time sleeping with a dance instructor or something. He didn't actually care in all honesty, it was common knowledge that her and their father hated each other and if thats what she wanted to do then so be it. It was no ones business but her own. 

-

A short while later they were pulling up outside the main house along with the rest of middle and upper class America, the twins jumping out the moment the car stopped and lighting each others cigarettes. Frank disapproved of their smoking, despite their reassurance of the health benefits, so the drive over had been a no smoking zone. It was a factor that probably contributed to the tension on the drive over. Dennis watched his father waddled out of the car, his mother taking his arm for the sake of appearances, before being greeted by Mr Ponderosa himself. He was followed shortly by a scruffy looking young man wearing a t shirt with the resort name printed in big, red letters. Dennis also watched as Ponderosa snapped something at him before the man came around to the trunk of the car to pull out the luggage. Being the ever helpful man Dennis was, he jumped to help.

"Hey, thanks. You want a job here or something?"

Dennis rolled his eyes and grinned before he was called over by his father.

"Dennis, meet Bill Ponderosa, senior. Actually, that reminds me, whats junior doing this summer? He's gotta be off to college soon, right?"

"He'll be starting at Harvard this year, yes. He's here actually, waiting tables."

"Gotta teach 'em about the real world some way."

Dennis glanced between the two of them, eyebrows furrowed, while blowing smoke out the corner of his mouth. It was the way the french smoked, it was attractive, probably. He did have to blink a tear out of his eye after the smoke had irritated it. 

"Does this involve me or can I go?"

"No, wait a second. Bill..."

"Ah yes, of course, Dennis- I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Maureen."

Suddenly behind him a girl, around Dennis' age, appeared, wide smile on her face. A couple years ago, and if Dennis didn't know better, she would've peaked his interest. The problem was he did know better. He smiled anyway, raising a hand to greet her.

"Maureen, this is Dennis Reynolds. His father is an old friend of mine."

"Oh, daddy, you've already told me all about him-"

She turned back to look at him, blushing a light pink. She wasn't terrible looking, quite pretty really, but as her breath hit Dennis' face the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

'Oh God- what is /that/?'

"Its nice to meet you, Dennis."

"Yeah, uh, you too Maureen."

The smell was repulsive, truly, and the smell of cigarette smoke couldn't even disguise it. Was that really gonna be a deal breaker though? Yes, definitely yes. If he was as smart as he thought he was, and he /was/, he knew his fathers intention was for him to be much closer than this to her. That, of course, was an impossibility. 

'Its a shame.'

"Are you going to the main house tonight for the first dance? Everyone goes. Its a real event."

"Uh, yeah, probably will."

"Thats great. Maybe I'll... save you a dance? If you like?"

Dennis glanced at his father, a stern look thrown back at him.

"Yeah, that'll be good. I'll see you then."

The day continued on at the same, dull trajectory, soon being shown to their room and left to settle. The only amusing part had been the walk over which Dennis had spent chatting to the man from earlier, who's name turned out to be Charlie.

"So is there anything remotely interesting to do around here then or is it all golf and waiting for the slow march of death?"

Charlie laughed, shaking his head.

"Its not all that bad, sometimes it can be a real gas actually. Maybe you should take some lessons, maybe dance? My buddies one of the best instructors, I could probably get you a discount?"

Dennis considered for a moment before shaking his head. Of course he could dance as gracefully as any professionally trained dancer, he just... chose not to. It was an entirely personal choice, nothing to do with his dancing ability.

"I think I'll give that a miss but hey-"

They had reached their cabin now, Dennis turning on the stairs.

"Don't be a stranger, alright man?"

Charlie nodded and smiled, accepting the tip that Frank passed him before realising what it meant and left. The kid clearly wasn't bright, but he was the closest to a like minded individual as Dennis could get. 

-

Later that evening, after being all but forced to enjoy 'family time' Dennis managed to sneak out, telling his parents he was gonna go look around the main house. As there didn't seem much else to do thats just what he did, walking along the decking until he stumbled upon a conversation taking place behind an ajar door. It was Ponderosa Sr, talking at a group of people headed by a man around Dennis' age. The dark brown hair, eyes to match, muscular but stocky build and short yet almost scruffy beard had intrigued Dennis for reasons he couldn't quite explain. Hell- if he was a girl he would say he was attractive, but he wasn't a girl and therefore couldn't think things like that. Still, he watched and listened. 

"No funny business, you got that McDonald. Dance with the guests, sell lessons, but thats /it/."

"When have I ever been anything but a model employee?"

"Every summer that you've worked here. The only reason you're still here is because you're popular with the guests. If I have to write you up /one more time/, thats it. You're out. Got that?"

He watched the man clench his jaw and shake his head, looking Ponderosa in the eye.

"Got it."

"Alright... now go. You have a job to do."

The crowd of people dispersed and Dennis watched the man until he was out of sight. He didn't fully understand why his heart was beating as fast as it was or why he had the undeniable desire to find him again at some point but one thing was certain; he might end up taking dance lessons after all. Goddamn Charlie. 

-

Dee had managed to find Dennis at some point and drag him to the first dance against his strict orders that she would do no such thing. He had been distracted thinking about the man, that was the only reason she was able to catch him off guard, and the more he considered it the more he came to realise that he would probably be there as well. He didn't know what he expected to happen, it wasn't like he could go and talk to the guy, Frank would be ph so disapproving, but just the possibility of seeing him had propelled him to the dance floor. A painful side effect of that was that he unfortunately was propelled straight into Maureen's arms, close enough to get the smell of her dead tooth blown into his face every time she spoke. They were just about finishing a foxtrot when he saw the man, followed shortly by a pretty blonde woman, walking into the centre of the dance floor. The music changed, suddenly.

"Mambo! I love the mambo. Come on, Dennis."

Dennis smiled, moving in what he thought was in time although if he wouldn't know if he was doing the mambo or not. His eyes were glued onto the man and his partner, turning Maureen around so that he could look at them better. He only looked away when he accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Oh, sorry."

She stopped dancing with him after that, linking their arms instead to watch the others dancing. They were amazing; every step and turn seemed to be executed perfectly and Dennis was in awe. Maureen, however, wasn't. 

"They shouldn't be showing off like that. Thats not gonna sell lessons."

"They're great though."

"They're just the dance people. Here to keep the guests happy. 

At that moment he watched the man lift the woman into the air, dipping her, the audience applauding. They separated after that, each finding another partner to dance with.

"Come on, try not to step on my foot again, please."

"I did say sorry."

Dennis attempted leading Maureen again, misstepping almost every time, hand awkwardly placed on her hip. He hoped the rest of their stay there wouldn't be like this, if he had to spend much more time with Maureen he might go insane. The man, on the other hand, peaked his interest a lot more and as he spun them around again to get a better view their eyes met. Dennis' heart jumped to his throat and remained there for the seconds they were looking at each other. 

'What the hell is wrong with you? Is it just admiration? What else would it be?'

He looked away first, eyes moving back to Maureen as the song drew to a close.


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although not necessary to enjoy the story, I would recommend listening to these songs at the appropriate times. And yes, those times are indicated.
> 
> Do You Love Me - The Contours  
> Love Man - Otis Redding  
> Stay - Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs

Dennis had been able to escape a short while later, complaining that the music was giving him a headache and that he was going to go lie down. He was thankful his excuse was good enough to stick, if he had to spend another minute with Maureen that evening he might've truly gone insane. She was a nice enough girl but she could half talk your ear off given the chance. 

Instead of departing for his room, Dennis wandered through the moonlit grounds off the side of the main house. The scenery was beautiful, the lake that was situated behind the main house lay beneath a backdrop of forest, mountains and sky. It was a far cry from the smoggy streets of Philadelphia, although he could never dispute their importance. Philadelphia, in many ways, was home but with the comfort of such came crushing expectations and family duties. He loved the place, but the urge to run as far away as possible still remained. 

At one point or another he stumbled upon a path off the beaten track, a sign stating 'Staff Only. No Guests Please' tacked onto the front of a high gate. Curiosity and the absence of anyone around getting the better of him, Dennis walked right past it, strolling casually until he found a short bridge and high climbing stairs. There, struggling with what looked like three oversized watermelons, was a familiar face.

"Hey! Charlie, right?"

Charlie looked over, eyes blown wide. 

"What- what're you doing here? You cant be here- no guests allowed."

"Let me help you with those."

Dennis said, ignoring the stream of words that had left Charlie's mouth and instead took one of the watermelons out of his arms. 

"You really cant be here, Dennis. Why- why don't you go back up to the main house? I saw you dancing with the bosses daughter."

Dennis clenched his jaw, throwing the watermelon back into Charlie's arms. He didn't want to go back to the main house and dance with Maureen, he wanted /excitement/. He wanted adventure and most of all he wanted to see the man again. He was intrigued by him to say the least and he didn't fully understand why. He probably didn't want to know either. Clearly Charlie felt some sympathy for him as he began to walk away he spoke up.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Dennis didn't say anything, turning back around and grabbing one of the watermelons out of his arms.

"A lot of people are gonna get into a lot of trouble if you don't keep this to yourself."

"Keep it too myself, got it."

He followed Charlie up the stairs and through a gate off the side of a barn, squeezing through the door after him. Before walking into the room he didn't understand how anyone could get into trouble for it, from the sounds of things it was just a dance or something along those lines, but upon seeing the room he understood. He stood in shock for a few moments before being ushered through the crowd. 

At first glance it seemed almost normal, the sound of a Contours record filled the room and people were dancing. Sure, the dancing was like nothing Dennis had ever seen before but that wasn't what shocked him. In among the pairs men danced with men and women danced with women, all the same as the others without a second glance. He had heard about this kind of behaviour from the police sergeant that had come into his 5th grade class, he had /warned/ him about this kind of behaviour. These men, these homosexuals possibly, were criminals. What they were doing was a /crime/.

This was probably why Charlie had been so keen for him to swear to secretary. 

"You okay there, Dennis?"

They had reached the back of the room now, both dumbing the watermelons on a table. In his silence Charlie offered him a beer that he gratefully accepted.

"Yeah... yeah, I just... I see what you mean though... the keeping this too myself thing."

"Yeah, it'd screw a lot of people over if you did so, don't."

Dennis glanced to the couple to the left of him, the taller man grinning as he moved against his partner. They... they didn't seem like criminals, maybe they weren't the same kind of homosexual as they had warned him about. Maybe it would be okay.

"I wont. This secret is safe with me."

Charlie grinned, looking around and nodding. He wondered if Charlie was one of them, or the dancer that had taught his mother and sister the merengue this morning. Or even the man... what if he was one of them?

'Would it matter if he was? You're not. Thats all there is too it.'

As the record changed another couple entered the room, other dancers greeting them happily. It was them, the couple from earlier. It was the man from earlier; the one who he was borderline obsessed with for no understandable reason. 

"Hey, Charlie. Who're they? I saw them earlier at the main house."

"What the two coming in now? Thats my buddy, Mac, and the lady is Penny. They do most of the dances together."

Mac. What kind of name was that suppose to be? Even so, Dennis' eyes followed him as he led Penny to the middle of the floor and started spinning her around. Even the strange hip grinding thing was executed perfectly; improved by the fact they were no longer performing. They were just dancing because they wanted to, not doing it too impress anyone or because they would lose their jobs otherwise. 

"They're amazing together."

"Yeah... you'd think they were a couple, wouldn't ya?" 

"Well aren't they?"

"No, never. I guess you could say shes not really his type..."

Charlie grinned, although it was a joke Dennis didn't understand. If he had noticed this Penny girl without the context of Mac he would've probably gone for it, she was pretty after all, but currently all his focus was on him. He spent so long just watching him, mind drifting to other times and places, that he barely noticed him leaving his partner and coming over. He grabbed a beer, saying a quick word to Charlie before glancing at Dennis. He felt his heart stop momentarily.

"Whats this guy doing here?"

"He's with me, don't worry about it."

Dennis knew he should say something so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I carried a watermelon." 

Mac frowned at him and then back at Charlie.

"He shouldn't be here. What if he goes and blabs to his daddy or something. I don't know about you but I don't feel like getting arrested-"

"Hey! I already said I'm not gonna say anything, okay? Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Oh, so I should just trust you on that? I don't know you but I know your type-"

"You don't know shit about my type and don't pretend that you do. I'm not gonna tell, okay? I promise."

Mac looked between him and Charlie, shaking his head.

"Fine. I'll hold you too that then."

And with that he was gone, melting back into the sea of people. 

An hour or so passed and Dennis was back watching him. Their argument of sorts had done nothing to squash the interest in him so he was back again, watching him dance. The record changed, Otis Redding or something along those lines pouring out the player, and Dennis was under the sudden impression that he was dreaming. This suspicion only arose from the fact Mac was coming back over, a smile playing on his lips, and beckoning him with his finger. Foolishly he followed him, letting Mac take his hand as he was led to the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm not- not a- you know."

Mac knew exactly what he was talking about, standing in front of him calmly.

"I never said you were. But I did see you attempting to lead the Ponderosa girl earlier and honestly I cant let you subject any of the girls here to that."

Dennis rolled his eyes, already starting to sway to the music. 

"Thanks. Alright, what do I do?"

"Okay well just roll your hips. And loosen up a bit. Like this-"

He demonstrated the hip rolling, Dennis almost transfixed on the movement. He attempted to replicate it but instead of rolling he bucked his hips back and forward awkwardly. Mac sighed.

"No, not- like this."

He put his hands on his hips, moving them around in a clockwise roll before moving forward so they were pressed against his own. Dennis felt like he was in a trance, glancing up at him. 

"Yeah, just like that. Now-"

Mac tapped his elbows and Dennis slung an arm around his neck, the other hovering over his waist. He was doing it right, finally, and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Very good- Now roll this way."

They switched direction, Dennis pressing himself up against him. He didn't want to say he was having fun, there wasn't a single thing about this that was right or okay, but he'd be lying if he didn't. Mac was there, right in his face, smile playing on his lips and a glint in his eye. The way Dennis was looking at him they would probably say he was smitten, all wide eyed and giddy. He had drunk an awful lot in that hour, however, more than he would usually. 

As the song drew to a close Mac dipped him, hand supporting him from his back. When Dennis' head came back up there was a moment, just a moment, where the whole world slowed down. He felt like he was in a dream more than anything, only having a second to appreciate the close view of Mac's eyes before he was being spun around and left alone. Dennis was dizzy, stumbling a little before he realised that he had been left there. Mac was no where to be seen and in the subsequent ten minutes that he stuck around for he didn't see him again. 

'Oh well. At least now you can go back there every night. He cant stop you.'

-

The next morning Dennis' head was pounding, squinting down at his lighter as he attempted to get it working. His mother was staring at him from across the table, sipping her orange juice spiked with vodka out a plastic straw.

"Dennis, sweetie, are you feeling quite well? You look tired."

"He didn't get back till late last night, mother-"

"Thank you, Deandra but no one asked you."

Dennis glanced up, grimacing. He was either hung over, over tired or both, the night before had taken a lot out of him. One thing for sure was he was gonna drink a lot less when he went back tonight. He knew he'd be able to go back, he'd danced with Mac, he was as much involved as anyone. It was quite exciting really, breaking the law, it was the kind of rush he got when he used to shoplift from stores or get into bars underage. 

"I'm fine, mother. I went for a /walk/ last night and got lost. Thats all there is too it."

She accepted his answer and continued picking out pomegranate seeds, sipping her cocktail as usual. Dennis knew his sister wasn't content with his excuse but she never was really. She'd never be convinced until she nosed her way into any and all of his business, the main reason why he was going to have to be careful with this. No one could know, especially not Dee.

"Everyone okay over here? Can I get you anything else?"

Everyone glanced up to see their server, Bill Ponderosa Jr smiling down at them. Now there was a greaseball if Dennis ever did see one. He didn't know why but he was very suspicious of him, like he was gonna do something terrible any moment. Maybe it was his interest in his sister or the fact he was a Ponderosa; so far Dennis hadn't been much of a fan of them.

"No, I think we're fine here."

"Okay, let me know if theres anything I can get you. Oh, also, I wanted to ask if I may escort your daughter to the gazebo this evening? Theres a great band playing-"

"Of course. Take her- marry her if you want. Whatever."

Bill laughed at that and so did Dee, although her laugh was fake. Dennis didn't know if she actually did like Bill or if she was laughing to avoid their parents wrath but Dennis offered her a cigarette anyway as a way out. He didn't like her particularly but when it came to their parents they needed each other. 

-

"So where did you go last night? And don't say you went for a walk and got lost because thats bullshit."

One of the camp activities was a small tent by the lake where you could try on wigs and make up, transforming you from you to Elisabeth Taylor or Brigitte Bardot in a matter of minutes. It was mainly for women, complete with the perfect view of a baseball match further down the hill, and although Dennis was incredibly athletic he didn't feel like getting sweaty playing baseball. It was this, that or golf with his father, so he had bitten the bullet and helped Dee with the wigs. It wasn't too bad really, at least he got to sit down.

"I just... went out. Looked around a bit. Its none of your business anyway."

"If its none of my business why are you sitting here with me? You knew I'd ask."

"I'm sitting here with you because theres no one else around here to sit with. Here- pass me your lighter."

She passed it over to him, rolling her eyes when he lit up again. Dennis was still very much hungover, sue him.

"You smoke too much. Anyway, cant you go find some friends or something. I'm sure theres plenty of nice boys around here for you to spend time with. That or you could go see Maureen. Shes rather fond of you."

"And how do you know that?"

"She told me after you left. Said you were dreamy or some shit. Terrible dancer though."

"Hey! I'm a great dancer."

He heard someone snort with laughter, looking to the side to see a familiar face. It was Mac, of course, talking to who Dennis remembered as Penny. He looked nice, better than he had last night somehow, with his unkempt, not gelled back hair and smirk on his lips. They looked at each other for moment before turning back to their respective conversations, Dennis still not appreciating the laughter. He could dance... he /could/.

"Well... who's that?"

"Dance instructor. Since you all think I'm so terrible at dancing I figured I'd get lessons."

"Well that laugh tells me he agrees with the rest of us. Wait... when have you had time to get dance lessons? You've been with me all day..."

A beat. Sweat building behind Dennis' ears. He knew Mac was in ear shot so this was really the moment of truth.

"I bumped into him last night on my walk. First lessons tonight if you really must know."

Dee would have to be satisfied with that answer because that was the only one she was going to get. She didn't push it any further, instead busying herself with her wig again. Dennis glanced over at Mac, hoping for some kind of approval, but instead got a glimpse of the conversation taking place. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, their voices never reached above angry whispers for the sake of the guests, but anyone could tell it couldn't be good.

-

When Dennis returned to the staff quarters again that night his spirits were high, people were still dancing like that and the sound of The Zodiacs filled the room. Barely anyone noticed him as he slipped in, getting a few looks but that was all, and walked towards the back through the dance floor. He'd hoped the first face he would see would be Mac and by some miracle he would whisk him back onto the dance floor, but all he found was Charlie. It was fine, better actually, there was no reason Dennis should want to be whisked anywhere by a man such as Mac. Or, really, a man in general. He wasn't like that, he wasn't one of them.

"Hey, Dennis, hows it going?"

"Yeah, not bad. How're you?"

"Pretty good. Say, you haven't seen Mac at all today? I haven't been able to catch him."

"Uh, I saw him talking to that girl, Penny, but that was this morning..."

He heard Charlie curse under his breath, not having time to ask what was wrong before the man himself came in. Dennis could almost see the anger radiating off him, completely ignoring both him and Charlie as he grabbed a beer. Charlie was brave enough to speak first.

"I guess she told you, huh?"

"Yeah, Charlie, she told me."

"Tell you what?"

Mac turned to look at him, squaring his jaw. Dennis wasn't gonna back down though, he wanted to know what had got him into this state.

"Its Penny. She quit on me. Now I've got no dance partner for here or up at the Sheldrake. I'm screwed."

"Why'd she quit?"

"Got knocked up. Her mother ordered her home straight away. Raise the kid or whatever-"

Dennis grimaced, nodding. So thats what they had been arguing about earlier, now Mac was left without a partner and he wasn't gonna get any money for whatever this 'Sheldrake' thing was.

"Whats the Sheldrake?"

"Its another hotel. They do their act up there every week. Hey, cant you get someone to fill in for her instead?"

Mac shook his head.

"Not next week, although Jan can probably do it after that. Everyones busy next week."

"Well isn't there anyone who can fill in?"

Mac, once again, turned on him, looking at Dennis like he was an idiot. It was a simple enough question really, no reason to look at him like that.

"No, no one can fill in. Everyone works here. What- what do you want to do it? Take time out playing Simon Says and get us both arrested. Yeah, great idea."

"I never said /me/, asshole. Obviously I cant..."

Dennis thought about it for a moment, desperate to think of someone. It was unusual, Dennis never wanted to help anyone this much without getting something out of it. There was no way he would get anything out of helping Mac out, what was the point?

"I- I have a sister though. She could do it."

"You think she would go for that?"

"Yeah, why not? She'll do most things for cash."

'Its gonna take a lot of convincing.'

But he noticed a glint in Mac's eyes at the suggestion and suddenly he felt even more compelled to give him a hand. Hell, maybe he wouldn't steal whatever Dee's cut was after this was all done. If she agreed that was.


	3. Hungry Eyes

"I cant believe you've talked me into this."

Dennis, himself, was surprised he had managed to get Dee to help with this, although in practice it had been relatively easy. Manipulating his sister was something Dennis could do, he knew all her weak spots and could easily use them to his advantage when need be. That, combined with the promise of money had made her compliance a done deal.

"You take one dance lesson with the guy and suddenly you're doing him favours."

They were on their way to meet Mac now, Dennis leading her up the path towards the meeting space. It was strange how quiet it was by day, there was no far of sound of music playing or voices to guide the way. It was just lucky Dennis knew where he was going; striding across the footbridge and starting his way up the stairs.

"Why didn't you get Maureen or someone to do it? I bet she'd do most things for you if you asked."

Dennis rolled his eyes, glancing back at her.

"Maureen would not have helped with this. Thats why I need you, Dee. Only you can do this."

Dee frowned, shaking her head, and continuing up the stairs. He hated it when she brought up Maureen like that, like they were /involved/. Sure, he was forced to spend time with her and she seemed eager to be around him but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. The attention was nice, he was big enough to admit that, but attention from her was like attention from a stray cat; fine at first but after a while of it following you around begging for scraps it did get tedious. Frankly, he didn't know what was wrong with him, there was no real reason he should dislike her so much. 

After a short while walking they reached the barn, now void of people other than Mac, who was waiting patiently. Dennis smiled, almost automatically, when he saw him before catching himself.

"Hey, Mac. This is my sister Dee. Dee, this is Mac."

"Nice to meet you."

Mac looked between them, frowning for no particular reason. Maybe he didn't understand why Dennis had come along as well, even though it was pretty obvious that they needed introducing.

"Yeah, back at you. You wanna get started then?"

He stood up, stepping over to the record player and flicking through the singles until he found the right music. Dennis took the opportunity to leave Dee in the middle of the floor, going to sit on one of the tables and lighting a cigarette.

"Oh, you're staying?"

He glanced up, returning the confused look.

"Yeah, I told our parents we were going to play badminton. It'd be kinda suspicious if I just went back now, wouldn't it?"

"I guess you're right. Fine. Stay then."

Mac waved him off before turning on the music and beginning his instruction of Dee. The dance itself seemed pretty simple, just a 'one-two' type deal, and yet Dee was messing it up as always. It got to the point, a short hour later, where Mac was yelling at her, fingers pushing into his eyes.

"No- don't go on the two! You gotta wait- this isn't that hard."

"You're the one making it hard! Go on the two- don't go on the two... just pick one!"

"Don't go on the two! Oh my God, alright! We're done for today. Just practice the steps and come back tomorrow when you understand what 'don't go on the two' means."

Dee huffed, storming over to the door while Mac went back over to the record player, looking back to see if Dennis was coming. Dennis, of course, had other plans, gesturing to her to leave. After shooting him a look she did, leaving him and Mac alone. 

"Why haven't you gone? Surely the badminton excuse doesn't work if you both don't come back."

Dennis slipped off the table, walking over to where Mac was. This was a dumb idea and there was no way he would go for it but Dennis still felt compelled to try. For better or for worse, Dennis wanted to dance with him again and this was the only way he could see to do that again.

"I was thinking, if you teach me the dance as well I can practice with her when you cant. You know, if you have work or something. That way shes practicing twice as much."

He didn't know what reaction he had been expecting but laughing wasn't one of them.

"Dennis, no offence, but you can barely dance without messing up. What makes you think you can instruct someone?"

"I can dance! God- screw you then. It was just an idea."

He turned to leave, being suddenly stopped by a hand gripping his forearm. When he looked back around Mac just rolled his eyes, dragging him towards the centre of the room.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to teach you too lead but first I'll lead and then we'll swap, okay?"

"Okay. So, not on the two, right?"

Mac smirked, holding back a laugh, before taking Dennis' hand, the other resting on his waist. Almost immediately Dennis' heart rate spiked but he tried to ignore it. Mac quietly counted and after three attempts he didn't go on the two, doing the steps he had seen Mac teaching Dee earlier. This was pretty easy actually, he didn't see how she had struggled so much.

"Okay, no- your frames gotta be more locked than that- come on this, /this/- spaghetti arms. Lock your frame."

He tried doing that but then Mac complained was was too stiff, eyes rolling in response.

"Do you want my frame locked or not, Mac."

"Yeah, lock your frame but- you need to feel the music. Its not- its not the mambo or something. Its a feeling, like a heartbeat."

He took Dennis hand and put it over his chest so that he could feel his heart beating. Although he understood what he was getting at the whole idea of being close enough to Mac to be able to feel his heart beat was terrifying so Dennis retracted his hand quickly, looking away. He had no way of explaining the tightness in his throat or his heart going a mile a minute but he didn't like it. He didn't like feeling this much, whatever the feeling was.

"Yeah, I'll- I'll let Dee know. I should... probably be going now though."

He saw Mac pull a face, momentarily, before returning to a stern look.

"Okay, I have a class to teach anyway. I'll see her tomorrow again, same time."

-

Dennis had been on his way back to his cabin, completely consumed by his thoughts, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He wished whoever it was would just go away without speaking to him, he was too busy thinking about Mac to do much of anything else. It was crazy, and completely unnecessary, he didn't understand his infatuation with him. Why was just standing close to him enough to make Dennis go running for the hills? His thoughts were interrupted by him turning around to see Maureen's smiling face. Great, just what he needed.

"Oh, hey Maureen. How're you?"

"I'm good, thank you. Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit?"

'I literally couldn't care less.'

"Of course."

She smiled wider, taking his arm and they continued walking. It all felt a lot like some Victorian courting practice, all very nice and safe, but Dennis' skin was crawling. He wouldn't mind Maureen all that much if she wasn't such a goody two shoes; Dennis just wanted some excitement in his life, some /adventure/. He wanted someone who made his heart beat fast and feel something other than the never ending emptiness. The only time he ever felt close to that was... well, when he was with Mac. But that was completely different, that was more... friendly male companionship, not a romantic or sexual attraction. He wasn't... he didn't...

"So have you been enjoying the facilities here today, Dennis?"

"Oh, yes, I just went and played badminton with Dee actually. Naturally, I beat her."

"Oh wow, you must be a skilled sportsman then, huh?"

"I... guess you could say that."

'Yeah, when you're not tripping over your feet.'

"So what have you been doing today, Maureen?"

Dennis, obviously, didn't care, but polite conversation was necessary for the rest of his trip back. They were almost there, just a few more minutes and it would be over.

"Well, I woke up around half five and went for a walk-"

"Half five? A bit early don't you think?"

She giggled. "I'm an early riser, always have been. Anyway so then I went to breakfast, spent some time with my brother while he was on his break and now I was just coming back from knitting class when I bumped into you."

Dennis nodded like he was interested and ever so slowly sped up his walking.

"Knitting huh? Thats pretty interesting."

"You think? I'm sweaters for my cats at the moment, they get ever so cold."

"Do they really..."

By that point they had made it to the front steps of his cabin, Dennis unhooking their arms and standing in front of her for a moment. In that split second of time she darted forward, planting a quick but gentle kiss on his cheek. It was an action that made him blush, but not for the reasons she might like. 

"Well, I'll see you around then."

Maureen waved at him as she departed, a sick feeling in his stomach forming. He knew that this was all part of their parents plan and that she was clearly buying into it but Dennis didn't want that. It was exceedingly obvious to him now that he could never love Maureen; not now, not ever. It was, somehow, a more terrifying prospect than he would expect because the first face that came to mind when he did think about people he could love was Mac. 

No, no that couldn't be right. He wasn't- he couldn't love Mac and that should be obvious. He was just delusional or suffering from some slip in the psyche. There was nothing to worry about and therefore Dennis didn't worry, instead turning and going back inside.

-

A few days later they were back in the dance studio, record spinning and Dennis sitting by the side watching them dance. Dee was actually getting pretty good now, steadily building skill and confidence, and it seemed like her and Mac had grown to each other. They spoke independently from him, laughed together and she had even stayed long after he had left one night. Dennis wouldn't say he was worried about their relationship developing but he couldn't help but glare whenever she made him laugh. Dennis could make Mac laugh, Dennis was a million times funnier than she was.

"And then left and then left; turn, turn, turn, turn. Lift- we'll do that later and boom- Nice, that was a good one. Good job, Dee."

"Oh God- I'm so tired. Hold on, I'm just gonna get some water."

Mac nodded, going over to the record player to switch it off before coming over to where Dennis was sitting. Great, here came the heart attack.

"Are you staying after this? She really needs to work on her turns so we could practice those later..."

Dennis didn't have the heart to tell Mac that he wasn't helping Dee out with her dancing while they weren't here because then them dancing together would be pointless. It was the one thing he allowed himself to indulge in, the one thing that kept the intrusive thoughts at bay. They had only been getting worse as the days went on and the more time he spent with Mac; his thoughts had been pushed down so far they managed to seep into his dreams. 

"Yeah, good idea. She is kinda sloppy when it comes to the turns."

Mac smiled, maybe a little too excitedly, and then went back over to Dee. They only practiced for few more hours and before he knew it he was bidding Dee goodbye and was left, once again, alone with Mac. Before he could stand up to start practicing Mac had pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards, facing him.

"Sorry, just gimme like five minutes and then we'll go."

"No problem, as long as you need."

There was a moment of silence where they just sat looking at each other, Dennis taking his traditional role in looking away first. He didn't like the intensity in his eyes when they looked at each other, all it did was make him nervous. He was already dealing with a lot when it came to Mac and staring into his eyes wasn't helping. 

"I saw you with Maureen again, yesterday. You two like a couple then?"

"What does it matter if we are?"

"It doesn't... I'm just wondering is all."

There was a tightness in his voice there, indicating something other than genuine curiosity. He was probably just being nosy, Dennis had got plenty of looks from staff members when they were around together.

"We're not... she likes to think we are but shes not really my type."

"Really? So, er, what is your type?"

Dennis frowned at him, not appreciating the implication. 

"I don't know, brunettes. Blondes. Big breasts. Whats your type?"

Mac looked down and bit his lip. Then he stood up, going over to the record player and putting the song back.

"I don't know, I guess blondes. Blue eyes. You know the drill."

Dennis just sighed, standing up and getting ready to continue their dance.

-

The next day was hot and rainy, only adding to the tension they had all brought to the room. Mac did nothing more than snap at Dee for the smallest mistakes and in her traditional fashion she snapped back. That along with Dennis' put out, possibly going through some kind of personal crisis, face meant things were building up from beginning. It was an hour or so in that they finally snapped.

"Ow- fuck! What the hell, Dee? Are you /trying/ to fucking kill me?"

"I stepped on your /foot/, asshole, its not like I shot you."

"Yeah and it hurt! God, its like you're not even taking this seriously. Do you even /want/ to be doing this?"

Dennis' head snapped up, previously miles away from the conversation taking place. 

"/No/, actually Mac, I /don't/. But my brother nagged me to do it for some goddamn reason and here I am, two days before the show, /trying/ to learn the goddamn dance so /maybe/ cut me a little slack, alright?"

Mac didn't answer, had on his hip and rubbing his forehead instead. Dennis couldn't help but watch him curiously, waiting to see what he would do. He spent a lot of time watching Mac, apparently, more than he realised. 

"We need to get out of here. Come on."

-

The place Mac had decidedly taken them on his spur of the moment, tension relieving adventure was further down the valley where the rain no longer reached them. It was an almost entirely wooded area, small rivers cutting through to the lake at the lowest point. Thats where they were headed, Dennis by Mac's side with Dee walking a little ways out. 

"So where're we going again?"

"The lake. Its better to practice lifts in the water."

"I guess that way it doesn't hurt so much when you fall backwards."

"Exactly." 

Mac glanced back over at Dennis, smile already playing on his lips. Dennis had noticed he smiled a lot more when they were together, he always seemed much happier when they danced together rather than when he danced with Dee. Dennis wished he could get the idea of Mac and Dee out of his head but there was a reason he was bothered by the idea and it wasn't because she was his sister. No, there was another reason, a reason he wasn't willing to admit. 

So he kept on walking, smiling along with Mac and enjoying the moment. 

"We could probably practice the lift, you know, while we're here."

"Ah, no, thats alright. I don't really want to get all wet."

By late afternoon Dee was no closer to mastering the lift, Mac was sopping wet and Dennis was sitting next to him watching his sister dive into the lake. He knew Mac had been talking excitedly about the Phillies last season and how great Johnny Callison was and Dennis wished he was listening but the personal crisis from earlier was back and it was back with a vengeance. The way that Mac's hair sat, the drops of water that were still running down his arms and chest or how todays white tank top clung to his chest was all enough to make his head spin and he was starting to get why. It didn't make total sense, Dennis loved women but the feelings he had for them were very similar to the ones stirring inside him now at Mac's account and that couldn't be ignored. 

Mac must've caught onto the fact he wasn't listening, sighing as he glanced at him. Dennis' eyes had been particularly focused on the droplets on his neck at that time but he rushed to remedy that, meeting his eyes a moment later.

"Are you okay, Dennis?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been staring at me the last five minutes."

Dennis scoffed, rolling his eyes like it was a joke.

"/Yeah/, cause you've been talking, dumbass. That- thats /why/."

The look on Mac's face didn't change despite the excuse, the innocent curiosity shining through any other emotions. Dennis wished he knew what he was thinking, he wished he could crack open his lovely head and read his every thought. He wished he knew what Mac thought of him, of his sister, of the world as a whole. He wanted to know so desperately it made him feel sick.

He especially wanted to know what Mac was thinking when his eyes darted down to Dennis' lips, parting his own as he did. 

He would've asked about that and he would've asked if he had imagined Mac being slightly closer to him than he had been, if not for Dee wading over to them. 

"The weathers sure cleared up, hasn't it? Oh, did you see that dive I just did? I'm telling you, Dennis, mom may say that I'm too gangly to dive but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Usually Dennis would shoot back with some cutting remark on how she definitely was too gangly to dive but he was too shellshocked to think of anything particularly inspired.

"Yeah, you are. It- its good."

He could feel Mac's eyes on the side of his face but he didn't look over. There had been a moment, just a moment, where Dennis had hoped Mac would kiss him and the realisation of what this was all about had come to him. He understood perfectly now and the fear of that was unreal; he could feel himself tense up and shut down without having to think about it. 

"...Okay. Thanks, Dennis."

Despite being front and centre of an emotional breakdown Dennis remained calm, looking over at the lake coldly. This was fine, nothing he couldn't handle. It was just a feeling, a phase, he could look or talk to Mac any time he wanted and he would be unaffected.

He still didn't look and after a few moments Mac did look away, sighing and getting up.

"Dee, lets go practice that lift again, alright?"


	4. Cry To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 would recommend listening to Cry To Me by Solomon Burke while reading this chapter.

"What do you think of Mac then? Genuinely."

It was only hours before they were due at the Sheldrake and with a lack of something to do, Dennis was helping Dee adjust her dress. He had always liked helping her with traditionally 'feminine' practices, when they were younger he even let her put make up on him, and that practice had continued on today. 

She was very lucky he didn't stab her with a pin at that question, instead he continued tightening the dress in the appropriate places. He didn't particularly think about Mac in all honesty, since the revelations of the other day his main aim had been to avoid the subject all together. Just the idea he had /feelings/ for someone was absurd, and that person being a poor, shoddy looking, /male/ dance instructor was even more confounding. Why on /Earth/ would God make it so /Mac/ was the center of Dennis' affections and how was it at all fair? Mac was the one person he wanted but he couldn't have and he was just suppose to suck it up?

"He's a nice enough fellow, why?"

"I think he might like me, just a bit. I'm not sure..."

If Dennis hadn't been depressed about the situation already he definitely was now. That just solidified his suspicions; if Dee thought Mac liked her it probably meant he did. That wasn't to say she was often right about men liking her but she had been right about Bill Ponderosa's ambitions the moment she met him and knowing Dennis' luck she'd be right now as well. 

"I mean, he talks... /generally/ about what he likes. He's always saying about eyes- /blue/ eyes. And I have blue eyes... I don't know, do you think I'm just jumping to conclusions?"

Dennis shook his head. He remembered a similar discussion with him only days prior, it made sense he was talking about Dee.

"You might be right. He was talking about this the other day, actually."

"He did? What did he say?"

Dennis finished sliding a pin into her dress, allowing Dee to turn around to look at him. She was looking at him innocent and expectantly, probably hoping for a particular answer, and as much as Dennis would love to crush her, and he would love that more than most things, he couldn't. Mac probably was talking about her and he probably did like her and she probably liked him and that was that. Nothing else to be done with it.

"He just spoke... /generally/. Asking what kind of broads I like so he could talk about himself, I guess."

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well that's not helpful. I don't know, I probably only like the idea of him liking me. Like he's kind of an asshole, you know?"

She paused again, picking at her nail polish. 

"He's not a terrible looking man though, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I don't know about..."

"Oh come on, don't be dumb. You can judge wherever or not he's attractive."

Dennis gulped, eyes looking anywhere but at his sister.

"I guess... I guess he is quite attractive. Strong looking, as well... Maybe see if he says anything after tonight?"

She nodded, half smile on her face, before turning back around for Dennis too continue his work. 

-

The conversation that took place on the drive over to the Sheldrake was one made up entirely of shop talk. Dennis drove, taking the keys to his fathers Rover out of his jacket pocket in order to get them there. Mac sat in the front with Dee in the back so she could change, Mac turned around almost the entire journey to talk to her. It was fine, thats what soon to be lovers probably did, although he didn't want to think of his sister in that particular scenario. 

"So we'll try the lift but you gotta make sure you frame is locked. Stiff as a board when you're up there, okay?"

"Stiff as a board, got it. Now turn around."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to change, idiot. Turn around."

He did turn around, although it was probably reluctantly. God- Dennis didn't want to be thinking about this, he had never given this much attention to any of Dee other potential boyfriends. Then again, he had never had feelings for any of them.

'/Feelings/. Again with the feelings. Dennis Reynolds doesn't have feelings; he's cold and calculating. He doesn't get weak at the knees for /anyone/, especially not some dance instructor with stupid tattoos and dumb-'

"You okay there, Dennis? You're awfully quiet."

Oh, so now just Mac talking to him was enough to reduce him to a puddle on the floor. Fantastic.

"Hmm? Yeah- yeah, I'm great. Never better. You okay? Nervous... at all?"

Mac laughed, shaking his head. Of course he wasn't nervous, he had done this a million times before and he'd do it a million times after. It wasn't a laugh in means of mockery, however, more genuine than anything else. At least he had that.

"Nah, its gonna be fine. As long as she remembers the steps we're in the clear."

Dennis kept his eyes on the road but he could feel the weight of Mac's stare. That was, truly, the only thing that gave him hope; the staring. No /normal/ man stared at another one for as long as Mac did, under any circumstances, not unless he saw something he liked. Of course Dennis could understand how anyone could find him attractive, it was more surprising when they didn't actually, but all the same. It was something for Dennis to hold onto, even if its relevance would never be realised. It wasn't like he could confront Mac about his feelings, that would be incredibly foolish.

"You guys are gonna be great. You're... you're a good teacher,  
it'll be fine."

-

It almost turned out to be fine, the dance that is. Dennis had managed to find a nice spot backstage to watch the performance, waiting quietly as the lights dimmed and the music started. 

They started strong, Dee remembering her steps and where to twist. Mac looked good in the suit he was sporting; hair slicked back and beard neatly trimmed. Now Dennis was actually allowing himself to be attracted to him he found Mac even better looking. He had strong arms, the stupid tattoos covered for now, although he wouldn't mind an opportunity to get a better look some time. Dennis couldn't help but wonder what it  
would be like to be that close to him, to be able to touch him however he liked...

Oh shit. They messed up the lift; Dee had bottled it at the last minute and came crashing into Mac's arms. They recovered well, Mac added extra twists here and there to make up for the lack of. One, two, twist, turn and then- done. They were done. They took a bow, smiling before walking off stage towards him and Dennis got the horrible feeling that it was all ending. That was it, they were done now, there was no more reason for him and Mac to spend time together. No sitting together, no more dancing; if he wanted dance lessons he'd have to pay like everyone else. Suddenly Dennis felt distant from everything else, not knowing what was happening till he was behind the wheel of the car.

"Dennis? Dennis, I asked if you're alright? You seem... tense."

He glanced over at Mac, face stoney in comparison to his concerned one. Dennis didn't say anything for a moment, turning back to look at the road before he did.

"I'm fine, Mac. Don't worry."

"Did you like the dance? We missed the lift but other than that-"

"It was good. You guys did fine."

His eyes stayed fixed on the road, trying to push down any and all emotions he was feeling. Emotions, feelings, were bad; a person such as Dennis didn't need those like others did. He was better than that, he was /evolved/. 

No, he remained silent and emotionless for the rest of the car ride back, Mac switching on the radio to break the quiet. Dee tried to start a conversation, mostly in the hope of getting praise, but they were short lived. It was better like this, actually, Dennis could live like this. He was doing well all the way until he pulled up, the cars headlights illuminating a very short, very angry man.

"Ah fuck-"

Dennis' heart was pounding, turning the ignition off and pausing before getting out. Dee looked panicked, she knew Dennis had technically stolen the car from Frank and she knew he would be mad. More than that, Mac's presence was the dangerous aspect for her; Dennis remembered all the times Frank had caught her with old boyfriends. Those boys had all been prep school goodies as well; it was anyones guess how he would react to Mac.

He got out the car, followed shortly by Dee and Mac. His father practically ignored the two men, going straight for Dee in classic style.

"Deandra Reynolds, what the hell do you think you're doing? Going out, /stealing my car/; what- what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Dennis stole the car!"

Dennis made annoyed noise in her direction but Frank ignored it.

"I'll get to him a second. Now- what the hell are you doing out here with /this/ guy-"

"I'm sorry Mr Reynolds, its just that-"

"Zip. No. Not you. You know what? I don't want to hear this. The only good thing is the fact Dennis was there, at least you cant violate my daughter with him around."

"Dad! Its not like that-"

"I don't want to hear it. Deandra, Dennis, come with me. Oh and you're both forbade from seeing this, whoever you are, again. You hear me?"

There were a series of protests that followed from both the twins, Mac standing there bewildered. Frank couldn't do this, sure he might have some margin of control over Dee but not him. He couldn't stop him, he couldn't-

"Shut up, both of you! You're lucky I wont tell your mother. And you-"

He pointed right at Mac then, grabbing his attention.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. If you ever go near my daughter again I'll have you fired so quick you wont even have time to say your name. You hear that, kid? I'm not bailing you out because you got her knocked up. Now stay away. Come on, kids, lets go."

And with that they followed Frank back towards the cabin, deathly silence falling over all three. Dennis took a moment to look back at Mac, who was staring back with a hardened expression before turning away. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Mac and Dee being a thing; his father had been very clear on that. He felt somewhat freer, lighter, like a weight had been lifted.

But by the time he was in bed he didn't feel the same. He had seen Mac's expression when his father had been yelling at him, he was probably hurt somewhat by what had been said. And the more he thought about it the more outraged he was by his fathers forbidding their relationship. They weren't even in one and his father had squashed all hopes; if Dee wasn't asleep right then Dennis might've asked if she was upset by it.

And maybe Mac really did like her and there really wasn't anything wrong with that, Dennis' jealousy a side. Maybe they would be good together, Mac was a good man; a man anyone would be glad to call brother in law. 

'Don't get ahead of yourself.'

Even so, the idea ate at Dennis until he was certain his parents had go to bed, getting up quietly and going about the room. He had just  
pulled his shoes on and was opening the window when Dee stirred in her sleep, lifting her head off the pillow.

"Dennis? Where're you going?"

"Nowhere, you're dreaming. Go back to sleep."

For once she didn't fight against his orders, lying back down and softly snoring only moments later. Dennis took the moment of silence to slip out the window, jumping down the short drop and walking across the lawn towards Mac's cabin. 

It took him awhile to find it due to the fact he had never been there before, remembering a time when Charlie had pointed it out to him. It was probably only a few days ago but it felt like years, as if all this had taken place over a long period of time verses around a week in reality. 

When Dennis was knocking on his door he suddenly felt caught out. He knew why he was going to see Mac but there was a smaller, possible reason for going. It wasn't like he could tell him about his little crush but the intention was there anyway, making the hairs on his arms stand on end as he waited. 

"Dennis? What- why're you here?"

"Can I come in?"

Dennis could hear the low sound of a record player from outside, trying his hardest not to ogle at Mac's bare torso. Goddamn- he had to be shirtless, he had to make this harder than it already was. It was never gonna be easy talking to Mac about this but Dennis knew he had to do it; he was /selfless/ like that.

'Yeah, sure, what are you getting out of this?' 

The truth was he was getting nothing, begging the question of why he was doing this.

Dennis did stop in the middle of Mac's room once he was inside, looking around for somewhere to sit down as well as out of curiosity. The room smelt like Mac; his cologne, whatever laundry detergent they used here and his natural scent. Dennis had only ever been close enough to smell it when they were dancing, a mix of clean sweat and musk. 

He could hear Mac walking up behind him, going to turn the record player off. There was a kind of heaviness in the air, a tension that had settled on them earlier in the car. Dennis couldn't put his finger on what it was but there was definitely something's unsaid between them now. Anyone could see that.

"No, leave it on."

Mac nodded, quickly walking over to the chair and grabbing the pile of clothes off it. Dennis took the hint, taking a seat.

"So, er, not that its not always great to see you Dennis but, why are you here?"

Dennis took a deep breath, mentally preparing his words. He didn't want to have to say any of this but he needed to, even if it was just to smother any last glimmer of hope. Verbal confirmation of Mac's interest in his sister would really help in the pushing down of any and all feeling he had for him. It was bound to work.

"I wanted to apologise, for what my father said-"

"It- its fine, Dennis. Honestly. He was just doing what-"

"No, I mean, you don't- you shouldn't listen to him. You're not what he says you are and if... if you like my sister then you should just-"

Dennis could see Mac tense up, watching as he breathed deeply in and out. Of course Mac liked Dee, what other option was there? Dennis was the one who was sick and he was alone in his sickness. 

"Jesus Christ, Dennis. I- I don't like your sister. Shes fine and shes been really great helping me out... but no."

A moment of silence, Dennis' next question came out without much consideration. The glimmer of hope from before was still there, propelling his actions. There was no way... was there?

"Why?"

Mac turned around and looked at him like he was insane, Dennis cowering away from the eye contact.

"What do you mean why? Do you want me to get with her?"

"No- /No/. I mean... is it just you don't like her... or- or is there another reason..."

A beat. Dennis sat in wait for the metaphorical bucket of water. There was a chance, however small, that his hopes and suspicions were true but Dennis didn't even know what he could do with that information. This was not the way he had expected this conversation to go and he had a feeling it was going to continue down unfamiliar territory from now on.

Mac, hands on hips, looked down, bitting his lip.

"Dennis... If theres something you wanna ask me then just ask."

The tension was rising, Dennis' chest felt tight. It was almost as if Mac already knew what he was going to ask, like he was waiting for the question at this point.

"Are... you're not a- are you?"

Mac seemed strangely calm as Dennis tripped over his words, clearly knowing what he was gonna ask. He wished he could appear as calm as that, the waves of feelings recently had erroded the calm and cool exterior of Dennis Reynolds, leaving him a nervous wreck. Oh how he missed feeling nothing.

"Are you asking out of curiosity or do you want a particular answer?"

A moment of silence, he took a deep breath.

"The second one."

Mac was silent for a moment longer, his eyes still on Dennis. He wasn't brave enough to look at him, their question and answer game making his head spin. He had just admitted his feelings to Mac there, even if it wasn't explicit, and he was scared. For the first time in his life he was scared of who he was and what he felt and what he wanted to do. But most of all he was scared of walking out of this room and never feeling again, for the rest of his life, how he felt when he was with Mac. Of course, he didn't say this, instead he stared down at his lap.

"Yes."

Dennis' heart rate spiked, eyes finally moving up to meet Mac's. He- oh shit. He was- they were... It wouldn't mean anything under a different context, other than being a dangerous confession, but now it was like the final piece of the puzzle had been fixed in place. Everything almost made sense now; the first night they met, the looks, the questions. It hadn't been Dee he had been talking about, it was /him/.

"So, what now then?"

Mac voice cut through the confusion in Dennis' head like a warm knife to butter. There he was, hands in his pockets, waiting for him to decide what they were going to do. It was a difficult decision, despite his previous encounters Dennis was entirely clueless in this instant, but his moment of clarity occurred when the record changed to Solomon Burke. Dennis' confidence grew as the drums came in, propelling him up until he was standing.

"...Dance with me."

Mac looked amused for a moment, half smile sneaking onto his face.

"What, here?"

"Here."

Dennis stepped towards him, looking down and hands on his hips by the time the voice came out the speakers. Mac knew what he was doing but he heard him let out a breath anyway. He could feel him trembling under his hands before quietly composing himself, relaxing a little. It was only them who knew what was happening now; the blinds were drawn and as far as Dennis knew no one saw him come here. They were alone in this but in that they were alone together and thats all Dennis wanted for now.

'Don't you feel like crying? Don't you feel like crying? Well, here I am honey, come on, cry to me.'

The voice sang from the record and now Mac's hands were on him, moving around to wrap in arms around his waist and leaving his hands on his lower back. They just swayed at first, Dennis looking up to meet his eyes again. He was close enough to see the specks of green in Mac's brown eyes, to feel his breath lightly blowing over his face. 

With a burst of confidence Dennis leaned back, hands supporting him as he was dipped before slowing coming back up. His hands had made there way to Mac's stomach, fingers spreading over his skin to feel muscles moving under the surface. They had danced before, many times in fact, but never like this. This was personal, slow, a way to say how they felt without having to /say/ anything. Dennis took the first major leap by craning his head into Mac's neck, kissing up to his ear with slow, precise movements. Out of one ear he could've sworn he heard Mac gasp.

He pulled away, Mac taking the opportunity to dip him again and then copying the action. 

'Loneliness, loneliness, such a waste of time.'

When Mac lowered him back again, leaning into his space once he was standing straight, assumably to kiss him, Dennis decided to make him wait a little longer. He moved out of his arms, hands trailing across his chest and then along in back. Dennis did give him something though, kissing along his shoulder blades, quietly noticing the sheer number of freckles. They were scattered across his shoulders and down his arms, Dennis smiling to himself while he hand came to cup Mac's arse for a moment.

'Come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me?'

He was standing in front of him again, both with their hands at their sides. For a moment Dennis wondered if that was it but then he caught a glimpse of a glimmer in Mac's eyes and knew there was more. Oh God- Dennis hated feeling in anyway inferior to someone and when it came to experience in this area he knew Mac knew more than him. Still, he stood still, letting Mac step forward and begin unbuttoning his shirt, both of them swaying side to side a little. Dennis' breath became more shallow with every button he undid, leaning forward so he was right in Mac's face by the time the last one was done. He didn't kiss him yet, taking the time to pull the shirt of Dennis' shoulders, sneaking a quick glance and wrapping his arms around his waist again. Moments later Dennis heard the soft noise of fabric hitting the floor and finally took the plunge; bridging the minimal gap between them and kissing Mac with as much confidence as he could muster. 

It felt the same as kissing a girl as far as gender issues were concerned but it was unlike any girl Dennis had ever kissed. Mac's lips had no lipstick residue or artificial tastes; they were soft and tasted the smallest amount like salt and beer. He did feel him jump at this kiss, however, tense up momentarily before relaxing once again. Dennis wondered why Mac was so jumpy, how long it had been since he had been able to do this. It was almost sad to think but Mac's desperation bled through when his hands came up to cup Dennis' cheek so that train of thought was momentarily forgotten. 

They went along like that, Dennis completely caught up in the moment until hours later. It truly had been nothing like he could've imagined and yet, somehow, watching Mac sleep beside him, his breathing slow and eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks, was better than all things that had come before. He never liked to stick around afterwards, all it did was open to awkward conversations that Dennis would much prefer to avoid, but this time he pulled the blanket up to his chest, leaning over to kiss Mac's cheek softly before burying his face in his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter ended up longer than i expected so i added an extra chapter. still we're half way through now ! hope you enjoyed


	5. Love Is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay its kinda important to listen to Love Is Strange by Mickey and Sylvia at the appropriate time. They start lip syncing around 1:51 into the song. sorry it took so long to come out, exams yanno

At the breakfast table the next morning Dennis couldn't help the smirk that resided on his face. His eyes slid over each member of his family, all of which were engaging in some kind of pointless argument, and smile as he took drags of his cigarette. None of them knew what had happened last night and with luck none of them were ever going to find out. He had considered telling Dee, just to crush that dream of Mac being interested in her, but decided against it. She didn't need to know, it was just his and Mac's secret and that was the way it was going to remain. He couldn't even imagine how his parents would react.

"Whats made you so smug this morning, son?"

"I'm not smug."

"I'm not blind, Dennis. I can see when my own son is looking pleased with himself."

Dee being Dee decided to nose in as she always did, although it appeared to be an attempt to avoid whatever their mother was still talking about.

"He wasn't there when I woke up this morning, you know. Maybe he's smug because he-"

"Yeah, thanks for your input, Dee. I woke up early so I decided to go for a walk. Is that illegal or something all of a sudden? Am I /allowed/ to go for a walk in the morning?"

He saw his mother narrow her eyes from across the table, sipping slowly from her glass of orange juice. 

"Okay, calm down. Think about your skin. Did you see anyone on this walk? I hear /Maureen/ is an early riser."

Frank opened and closed his mouth, nodding slowly like he understood. They didn't understand, they couldn't be further from the truth and Dennis couldn't be more happy that was the fact. If they thought it was Maureen he was seeing then they would never expect otherwise and none of them would talk to Maureen to find out the truth. Well, maybe Dee but Dennis didn't worry about her so much.

He had been just about to spin a well crafted lie to seal any doubt they might've had before he was rudely interrupted.

"Oh, you're talking about Maureen. Whats she done now?"

His parents turned to look at Bill with a fond smile, his father joking with him. Dennis didn't get the appeal with Bill Ponderosa, sure he was the owners son and some might consider him good looking but there were clear signs of some serious future weight gain in the making. He turned to Dee for support while his parents laughed but only found her suppressing a nervous gag, Dennis rolling his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me."

As he stood his mother made a vague goodbye gesture before turning back to the conversation, Dennis putting his cigarette out on the table cloth before walking away. His course was set towards the dance studios, Mac was probably there rather than anywhere else. He wondered how Mac would look in the cold light of day, if his mind would automatically flashback to the night before and the look on Mac's face when he-

"Dennis! Dennis, wait up!"

He turned just as Dee reached him, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to tell me what you were doing last night. You didn't wake up early, you just never went to bed."

'What does this bitch think she knows. Goddamn her, god fucking damn-'

"What would be the point in lying, /Deandra/. What- what do /you/ think I was doing?"

She scowled at him.

"I don't /know/. Maybe you went to go see Mac?"

Dennis did, subconsciously, tense up at the mention of Mac's name and Dee very clearly noticed. There was the hint of a smirk on her face, although he didn't understand why. She didn't know anything, not a thing.

"You know... if I didn't know better I'd think you were smitten with him. Your reaction is very-"

"Okay, Dee, maybe I went to visit him but I have no idea what you're talking about. And besides-" 

He checked his watch. 

"I have to go. Are you done yapping now? Can I leave, you bitch?"

Dennis started walking away before she could answer, Dee catching up with him momentarily to get the last word.

"Well, yeah, I guess you do gotta go. Wouldn't want to keep dear Mac waiting..."

He rolled his eyes, speeding up ever so slightly and didn't look as she walked back away from him. Fuck Dee- what did she know anyhow?

-

The heavens opened later that day, filling Dennis' ears with the sound of rain hitting a metal roof. Skin pressed against his cheek, the feeling of fingers running through his hair and the soft thumping of a heartbeat dominated his other senses as he lay quietly on Mac's chest, trying to filter the music from the record player through all else. 

"Hey, Mac?"

His voice was quiet, almost soft, very different to how he usually spoke to people. Even after sex he never stuck around to do this, to just lay together and enjoy each others company, but Mac was different. Mac deserved a level of softness and he deserved to not get bailed on. Besides, it was raining and the only thing waiting for him was his family and others he was forced to associate with. Mac's cabin was different, here he could be free.

"Hmm?"

"Whats your real name?"

"Uh... its Mac. Obviously."

Dennis lifted his head to look at him, Mac's fingers automatically untangling themselves from his locks.

"Seriously."

"I'm /being/ serious."

"No self respecting mother or father would simply name their child Mac. No- its a nickname, isn't it?"

Mac leaned his head back, closing his eyes in frustration, but Dennis took the opportunity to shift up and gently press his lips against his adams apple. It was an attempt to get him to talk, but it wasn't until Dennis started biting at the skin there did he spill the beans.

"Fine... my name is Ronald McDonald. So- Mac."

Dennis paused.

"Ronald McDonald? Like the clown?"

"I wasn't named after the clown. I came /before/ the clown."

Dennis' smirk turned into a grin, baring his teeth to hold back laughter. 

"You still have the same name as the clown. Thats just as bad."

"People- everyone /loves/ the clown. He like, goes to all those parties and the kids- hey! Stop laughing!"

But Dennis couldn't, the laughter was spilling out of him as sat himself up over Mac's body, elbows keeping him in position. It was, however, sort lived as he was next greeted by a face full of pillow and Mac looking rather pleased with himself.

"Beating me isn't gonna change the fact you have the same name as the McDonald's clown, asshole."

He took the pillow out of Mac's hands, ignoring the bemused look on his face and instead attempting to loom over him. It didn't work so well in this particular setting but in any other Dennis knew he was foreboding at the very least. 

"You know what? I'm gonna start calling you Ronald- Ronnie, maybe. It is your name after all."

"Is that right?"

"Sure is, /Ronnie/. Theres nothing you can do about it either."

Mac furrowed his eyebrows up at him for a moment, arms flung above his head. Dennis was able to admit now, to himself at least, that Mac was quite pretty, especially in this setting. The puppy dog eyes along with the sharp jawline and stubble was enough to send Dennis reeling, almost wondering how he managed all this. Although, Mac was really lucky he gave him the time of day, he was a mere mortal in comparison to Dennis' own God like beauty. Thats what he thought at least. 

"Oh come on, man. Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? I think I'm being perfectly reasonable."

"I'll show you reasonable."

With a sudden burst of movement Dennis' back was hitting the mattress, Mac not giving him time to yell out before he was kissing him. Dennis all but grinned against him, running his fingers through the back of Mac's hair and scraping down his neck. Mac had managed to twist the blanket awkwardly around them, their bodies pressed right up against each others. Dennis wasn't complaining but he moved his hips around to create space and only succeeding in making Mac groan into his mouth. 

"I think... this is definitely... /reasonable/."

Dennis choked out, eyes closed and mouth open against Mac's. He could be reasonable, maybe he wouldn't even call Mac, Ronnie if he didn't want. The rain had started to slow down at that point, a quiet sound in comparison to Mac's breathing and groans. Not that Dennis was thinking about the rain, he had more pressing issues at current.

-

The next day, as much as Dennis might've protested, Mac insisted that he had to work. Of course he'd much rather spend the day in bed with him, it was more comfortable anyway, but he had to just be content with the dance studio instead. Dennis even paid for lessons so that he could see him, handing over a bundle of notes and booking the afternoon. Mac had been.... surprised that Dennis had gone to such lengths just to see him, it wasn't like they could just go back to his cabin in a couple hours, but he didn't want to wait. Last he heard his family were playing poker and drinking bubbly water with the Ponderosa's and as part of the effort to actively avoid Maureen he had decided to give it a miss. Besides, he liked being around Mac, probably more than he should, but Mac went with it whole heartedly so there was nothing to worry about. Dennis didn't fear appearing too eager, something he hadn't been before when it came to relationships, because Mac was just as bad as him. 

Dennis could hear the sound of laughter and people talking with the window open, the music only just about covering it. Mac wasn't playing the usual dance music today, he was pretty sure it was Mickey and Sylvia in fact, which was a nice change from the regular. They were dancing, he insisted on teaching Dennis the Cha Cha, but as the lesson went on Mac became more distracted. At that moment they were stepping along to the music, Dennis pulling Mac's hands back up every time they moved below his waist.

"Hey, hey, hey, what this? Wheres my /pleasing arms/?"

He began to mock, waving Mac's arms around.

"What this? /Spaghetti arms/? A little more tension, please."

Mac rolled his eyes, leading Dennis away from the window and towards the middle of the room. Then, with his hands firmly on Dennis' waist, he pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Dennis, on the other hand, wasn't gonna let that fly either.

"Ah-"

He pushed him back up, gesturing at the space around them.

"This is my dance space and that is /your/ dance space. Lets Cha Cha, shall we?"

Mac, of course, ignored him, leaning back in to continue up his neck. Once more Dennis pulled him back up, shit eating grin glowing on his face.

"No, not there. Eyes right here."

He said, gesturing at his eyes. It almost seemed like the last straw for Mac as he dramatically fell on the floor, groaning quietly. Dennis simply ignored him, dancing towards the screen in the corner of the room and only turning around to catch him lip syncing the next line of the song.

"Sylvia?"

"Yes Mickey?"

Dennis mouthed back, feet still moving. He had to say he was much better at this dancing thing now, not that he wasn't great before.

"How'd you call your lover boy?"

"Come 'ere love boy!"

Dennis retorted before ducking behind the screen.

"And if he doesn't answer?"

The next part was more sing song, Dennis poking his head out the other side of the screen before replying.

"Ohh lover boy?" 

"And if he /still/ doesn't answer?"

Mac was on his knees now, pounding his fists mockingly on the floor. 

"I simply say- /baby/..."

Finally following suit Dennis fell on the floor, crawling slowly towards Mac in the centre of the room. Mac was busy doing air guitar so didn't notice right away.

"Ohh oh, baby..."

He reached him, both men kneeling up, their faces an inch apart. 

"My sweet baby..."

Dennis made the first move, putting his hands on Mac's biceps while his rested on Dennis' hips. He leaned even closer to him, looking right in his eyes as he mouthed the next line.

"You're the one." 

Mac's head dipped below his eye line, moments later feeling his lips in his throat. They both began standing up, swaying side to side in each others arms until the sound of the outside door closing and footsteps on the stairs ripped them apart. Dennis was quietly amazed by how quick Mac got across the room to the jukebox but amazement turned to annoyance when Maureen's head appeared up the top of the stairs.

'What the fuck is she doing here?'

"Oh, Dennis, hey. You're getting dance lesson, huh?"

"Er yeah, working on my moves."

She giggled even though it wasn't a joke, walking towards the middle of the room to stand by him. Dennis had no idea why she was here, she hadn't even acknowledged Mac yet.

"Yeah? Maybe you can show me what you've learnt some time..."

The music turned of abruptly, Dennis sensing the tension that was already building. He had no intention of showing Maureen anything, Mac knew that. Mac did know that, right?

"Oh. Yes, Mac. I need to talk to you about the final dance."

Despite Dennis' complete lack of engagement when it came to /official/ camp activities he knew as well as everyone about the final dance. It was a tradition at Ponderosa's and from what he gathered Mac was the one in charge of it. He put a lot of effort into the final dance, Dennis remembered a conversation they'd had over a late night dance session, and he took pride on it being good. It seemed to him to be the only part of his job Mac gave two craps about.

"My fathers put me in charge of organising the show this year and I wanted to discuss some changes to the final dance. I think we need to do something more modern, you know, move with the times..."

From across the room Dennis saw Mac's eyes light up, cigarette hanging limply in his mouth as he took it in.

"Really? God, I'm so glad you've said that. I have a whole bunch of ideas, like- like theres this so good move I've been working on that-"

His excitement had boiled over to his physical movements now, Mac essentially buzzing as he attempted to show her the move. She stopped him before he could.

"Uh, no. No, I was thinking more along the lines of the merengue? We always do the foxtrot I was thinking we could just switch it up."

"The merengue?"

She pursed her lips, glancing at Dennis momentarily for some kind of support, like he was on her side. He didn't look at her, his eyes were glued to Mac.

"Is that going to be a problem? Or are we going to do the merengue?"

Dennis knew he wanted to fight this, he knew too well Mac's dislike for the merengue, but only silence followed them in the preceding moments. He watched as Mac looked down, clenching his jaw and knuckles turning white as he held onto the jukebox.

"Sure Maureen, no problem. We'll end the season with the merengue. Perfect."

Maureen nodded happily, although her lips were still pursed, and turned to leave. Before she did she walked up to Dennis, placing her hand on his shoulder to talk into his ear.

"Sometimes he hard to talk to but the ladies seem to like him."

Dennis resisted an eye roll, sensing now wasn't the time. Anger seemed to be coming off Mac in waves and Maureen's extra comments weren't helping.

"Make sure you get the most for what you're paying, yeah Dennis? You can show me how good you've got at the final dance, hmm?"

"Of course. Can't wait." 

She didn't detect the sarcasm as she smiled pleasantly at the both of them, the door closing behind her once again moments later.

-

After what felt like an age of silence Mac finally broke it as they walked back towards his cabin, Dennis not even having to ask if he should follow him. Steam seemed to be pouring out of Mac's ears still, body tense as he walked.

"That goddamn bitch, she wouldn't know a good idea if it hit her the merengue. If she wanted /new/ I could've given her new..."

"Well why didn't you? You should've fought her on it."

"Yeah, start a fight with the bosses daughters. Thats not gonna get me fired."

"You wont get fired just for that, she might've listened if you had tried to get through to her."

Their pace up the path had been quick but had now slowed to a halt. Mac looked at him like he was nuts.

"Dennis- you don't know these people. They're rich and they're mean. They wont listen."

"Then make them listen. Why not just try?"

"Because I need this job lined up for next summer. We're not all you Dennis, we don't all have the bosses kid hanging off us every moment of the day."

Dennis frowned. 

"Thats not fair and you know it. I don't /want/ her anywhere near me-"

"Well you don't exactly act like it. Making plans with her..."

"Oh, what? Should I go to dance with you then? Up at the main house with all those people? /Yeah/, that'll go fucking well, wont it? You know what? While we're at it we should just fuck in front of everyone too; screw using people to cover our asses, lets just go ahead and tell everyone about /this/."

He gestured between them, face knotted into a solid frown. Mac looked back at him with a face of anger and defeat, turning to walk away after a moment.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna go see Charlie. You can just go."

"Go? What the hell are you talking about, Mac?"

"You heard, go. Go run back to Maureen and have her pat your head and tell you how goddamn smart you are. Hell- why don't you just fuck her instead? Its what everyone wants, isn't it?"

Dennis wasn't given the opportunity to retort before Mac stormed away, leaving him alone once more. Rather than follow he decided to actually just walk in the opposite direction, not knowing where he was going as he went there anyway. Fuck, fucking Mac; if he wanted to be an asshole then he could do that himself. Dennis had no obligation to listen to him bitch about a stupid dance or complain about him being pragmatic when it came to their relationship. Well, if you could even call it a relationship. Dennis didn't know what they were but it definitely wasn't as casual as he might've thought, from Mac's side at least.

-

Dennis was strong enough to resist looking for Mac for an entire 3 hours before giving in. He didn't understand why, he never had this problem when it came to women and previous evidence was there to suggest that men should be no different. And yet, Mac was different; every moment they had been apart Dennis had spent thinking about him. At first it had been thoughts of bitterness and anger but over the following hours they had turned to thoughts of concern. Mac had seemed in a state earlier, it wouldn't be so wrong just to check up on him, right?

He remembered Charlie being mentioned in their previous conversation so off he went to his cabin, walking past several groups of gossiping entertainment staff. Their murmurs rang a familiar tone and all he could wonder was how news traveled so fast, especially supposably secret news. Every person he walked past seemed to know who he was looking for and for what reason, and in any other situation Dennis would be panicking. But then he remembered the night he met Mac and the way they had all danced with one another and his mind was slightly more at ease. 

Charlie opened the door moments after Dennis knocked, slipping outside before he could see if Mac was in there or not. There was a look of determination on his face, the likes of which Dennis had never seen on the shorter man. He didn't think Charlie had the motivation to be that determined.

"Dennis, what the /fuck/ are you doing, buddy?"

"What? What is this? Whats happening right now? Whatever, I don't care; is Mac with you?"

"What? Yes, he is. But what are you doing Dennis? Everyones talking about it, you didn't seriously think you could keep /this/ a secret?"

Charlie's attempt to be subtle by not naming names was going disastrously, their conversation alone attracting the attention of others standing near by.

"Would you keep your voice down? It doesn't even matter, I don't want to talk about that with you. I want to see Mac."

"He told me everything, you know. What happened with Maureen. You really gotta be more supportive if you two are gonna be buggering each other-"

"Oh my /god/ Charlie, /shut up/. Just tell me where Mac is."

The door of his cabin clicked open before anymore could be said, Dennis' head whipping around to see Mac standing in the doorway. He seemed just as stiff as before, the anger gone, and he didn't say anything as he went to sit down on the porch steps. Charlie slipped back inside as Dennis moved to sit behind him, planting a few apologetic kisses on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. Mac- Mac, I said I'm sorry."

If one thing was true it was that Dennis Reynolds never apologised, but he was breaking that oath in this instant. He knew it was what Mac wanted to hear and it was the quickest way to make things right. Mac seemed to relax a little when he did say it, leaning back ever so slightly.

"I heard. It- its fine. Don't worry."

Even so, Dennis persisted with his apology, lips making their way to the sweet spot below Mac's ear. There was always going to be a risk by being this public, adrenaline pumping through his veins, but that truth didn't become any less apparent when Bill Ponderosa turned the corner to look right at them. Dennis hadn't even noticed until his voice had brought him back to reality, jumping away from Mac like it was going to make a difference.

"Well now Dennis, I didn't think you had it in ya. Don't worry, I went slumming it too. Although, at least I wasn't a fag about it." 

"You wanna say that again, asshole? Go on, say it."

Dennis looked, wide eyed, between Bill and Mac.

"You know, Ronald. I always had my suspicions about you. I guess my father doesn't have to worry about you fooling around with any of the /female/ guests, you're too busy sodomising their husbands."

Mac was up and throwing a solid right hook before Dennis or Bill could blink, the punch landing with an almighty smack. The second throw wasn't as successful, giving Bill the space to get a jab to Mac's stomach before he could remedy the mistake. A blur of bodies followed, Dennis shouting for them to stop before him and Charlie manage to pull the two away. Out of them both Bill was definitely more worse for wear, lip cut and a bruise already blooming on his cheek.

"You like that, dickhead? Theres plenty more where that came from."

"Oh- yeah? So- so thats the best you got huh?"

"If you say anything about what you just seen you're gonna get the best I got. You're not worth it as it stands."

Bill shook Charlie off him, stalking back past Mac and mumbling something to him. Dennis didn't hear what it was but it allowed Mac to relax for a moment, waiting until the crowd watching dissipated to turn around and hug Dennis. At first he was still panicking, that had been close and they didn't even know if Bill wasn't gonna tell, but he tried to put his mind at ease. Mac must've sorted it out, their secret was safe in the hands of them. Well, them and the fifty other people who somehow knew about it.


	6. In The Still Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did write this bit by bit over the last couple months so some of the writing style may not be consistent. even so i hope you enjoy it and sorry it took so long.

"Whats that on your neck?"

Dennis resisted the urge to cover the spot on his neck that Dee was /rudely/ pointing out, rolling his eyes as he continued painting the sky of the set. It had been raining all day and with Mac actually working on the final show Dennis had no way of getting out of this. It was unfortunate, but what seemed more unfortunate was that Mac was only meters away, across the room, and he wasn't even able to acknowledge him. The entire activity was under the close watch of Frank from the poker table; there was no way he could even speak to Mac until later tonight.

"Nothing. Why dont you mind your own business, you bird."

"Alright, no need to hurl insults at me."

She threw her hands up innocently, looking at Dennis like he was a madman.

"You dont have to tell me what it is anyway. Anyone with eyes can see its a lovebite on your neck. Come on, who was it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Was it that waitress you were talking to last night at dinner? Oh, or that dance instructor- whats her name?"

Dennis simply ignored her, eyes drifting to Mac. He was closer by now, just in front of the stage he was sitting on, talking to a young man. By the looks of things he was probably one of the golf caddies, blonde guy with a sharp grin, and not that Dennis was /trying/ to listen in on them but he did catch parts of the conversation while he ignored Dee. She shut up after a few seconds anyway, muttering something under her breath as if to think he would care enough to try and hear it. 

"So, Mac, are you too busy with the final show to offer anymore of those... /private/ dance lessons?"

Dennis frowned to himself; the tone of the guys voice was making him jump to the wildest of conclusions. It probably wasnt even that, for all he knew the guy probably did want dance lessons. 

And even if it was what he was thinking, why should he care? It wasnt as if he and Mac were an 'item'. It wasnt as if they were 'going together', as if they were some kind of high school sweethearts. That would be absurd; it was a purely casual thing. 

"Uh, I dont have time for the guests, let alone lessons for staff."

"No, I mean like the ones you've been giving that guy. You know..."

Oh great, so even that guy knew. He still had the nerve to ask despite knowing, not that Mac even caught on. That man was dense at the best of times but now he seemed to have clicked.

'Why should he say no? That guy is attractive enough, he has no reason to say no.'

"Oh- um, I cant really, no. Its more of a... special arrangement with that guest."

Dennis had too fight not too jump up, giving away his eavesdropping position. His emotions ranged for dumbfoundedness to joy; as a man so used to feeling very little this felt a lot like a explosive going off in his heart. He couldn't believe what had just been said and his surprise mustve been noticable because both Mac's and Dee's eyes were on him. 

He turned away completely from Mac, looking down at the palm tree he was still attempting to paint. Dee remained quiet for the moment, planning exactly what to say like it was a crucial chess move. Dennis didnt really understand the reaction; who the hell almost jumps out of the skin at the fact someone wants to just be with them? It was a weird concept, it wasnt even something his high school girlfriends had pledged, let alone a man he had know for little under two weeks. 

"Do you still see much of Mac anymore?"

"Not much really. Why?"

He looked up, innocent as day, at his sister, watching her closely. She simply glanced between him and Mac, squinting for a moment, before standing.

"No reason. Just asking."

-

While Dee was arguing with one of the camp directors about the inclusion of her terrible rendition of Hula Hana, Dennis slipped outside for a cigarette. He hoped Maureen or Frank didnt see him leave, the last thing he wanted right then was company from Maureen. He looked forward to when they left this place and she was simply chalked up as another failed matchmaking attempt; there was only days to go but it was approuching slowly. He wondered momentarily about what would happen with Mac, if the final show was their final goodbye, but that train of thought was interrupted by footsteps and a figure sitting down on the step next to him. Dennis didnt even need to look to know who it was.

"I noticed you slipped out."

"No one else saw you leave?"

"No, duh, I'm not an idiot."

He looked to his side, smiling fondly at Mac beside him. He was grinning like an idiot back at him, glancing around before quickly pecking him on the lips. Dennis' heart definitely did /not/ soar.

"You still coming over to mine tonight?"

"I thought you were too busy to do anymore private sessions."

Mac made a face.

"Oh, you heard that then."

"You turned him down."

"Well obviously."

"Why, though?"

Dennis took a long drag of his cigarette, stubbing it out of the concrete step. He still couldnt see why it was an 'obviously' situation, he wanted to hear it from the horses mouth.

"Because I dont want him. Why would I?"

"I dont know. Maybe hes dreamy."

Mac rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Dennis with his shoulder. 

"Get out of here. 'Dreamy'. You sound like a sixteen year old girl."

"You're the one who thinks hes dreamy, asshole."

A beat. Dennis bit his tongue to stop himself from chuckling.

"So are you coming over tonight?"

"Of course I am, Mac. What kind of a question is that?"

Mac just nodded to himself instead of offering a response. 

"Good, good. I gotta get back in there. I'll see you later."

He looked around once more before craning his head around to kiss Dennis, lips salty and slightly chapped against his. He barely had the time to brush his fingers against his stubble before he was gone, making his way back inside before anyone could see them together. Dennis had to admit, as much as it was a risk, he did like kissing Mac in a more public setting. Maybe it was the risk that made it so thrilling.

-

No matter how hard he might wish for it, time did not have the ability to go any faster then it normally did. It went along at its regular pace, maybe even slower just to piss Dennis off, and by the time it reached dinner he was ready to clock out. 

'Since when did you start counting down the hours until you see Mac anyway?'

With his family sat around the table and Maureen next to him, Dennis felt somewhat out numbered. Even Dee, who before had served as some kind of support, seemed as if she was against him, eying him carefully while she sipped a glass of wine. His family and Maureen were probably talking about some inane topic, something like domino theory or how well Kennedy was handling office, but it changed as soon as Dennis turned his head to engage. 

"Is Bill not working tonight then, Maureen?"

"Oh, no. He got jumped on his way back from town the other night so daddy gave him the night off."

Dennis smiled to himself, thinking back to the true cause of Bill supposed injuries. Dee must've, again, noticed as all she did was frown at him.

"Oh thats terrible. Give him our best when you see him next."

"I will, thank you Mrs Reynolds."

Dennis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his soup. He didnt understand why Maureen tried so hard with his parents, she had to see he had absolutely no intention of being with her after all. Even an idiot could see it and yet here she still was, schmoozing his parents and sitting next to him like they were /involved/. How he wished Mac could be the one sat next to him, that he could introduce him to his parents without a second thought, but unfortunately the world wasnt like that. Nothing was fair and people thought anything other than what they knew was strange and dangerous. Mac was in no way strange or dangerous and yet the powers that be said he was a menance to society. 

More than anything else it just left an ache in Dennis' chest. 

"Are you finished with your soup, Dennis?"

He snapped his head up, wiping his mouth with the napkin and pushing the half full bowl away from himself. He didnt want to eat anymore, he didnt want to sit with these people, he wanted out. 

"Hmm. I think thats all for me."

He stood up to leave but not without sharp looks from both his sister and mother. Like they knew what he was going to do. What a gas. 

"Where're you going?"

"Theres bingo in the gazebo tonight. Thought I'd check it out."

Maureen, ever eagar as always, stood as well.

"I'll come with you, Dennis. It'll be fun-"

"No, no, no /Maureen/- Dee was saying how she wanted to see the magic show with you in a little while. You should stay with her."

He glanced at Dee, smirk on his face when he saw the daggers she was sending his way.

"Oh, well, I guess its more fun than bingo?"

"I guess it is. I'll see you around Maureen. Dee."

Dennis nodded at the both before striding towards the door confidently. He was surprised that had worked and he was only just admiring his own work when he felt a bony hand on his shoulder.

"What now, Dee? Sorry for dropping you in it with Maureen but you know how-"

"Dennis. I know what youre doing."

He frowned at his sister, observing her almost concerned face. 

"Yeah, I know, I just said I'm going to bingo-"

"Not /bingo/ you goddamn idiot! Mac. You're going to see Mac, arent you?"

Dennis felt every muscle in his body tense up, consciously forcing himself to relax.

"I have no idea what youre talking about, Deandra."

"Dennis, cut the crap, okay? You heard what father said if he caught us. You're gonna get in so much shit-"

Dennis rolled his eyes.

"I literally have no idea what you're swarking about. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He pulled his arm out of her grip and started walking again. What the hell did she know, Dee had no idea what was happening. 

"He's dangerous, Dennis. I've heard things- /bad/ things. You dont wanna get yourself mixed up in that-"

Dennis rolled his eyes; she clearly had no idea what she was talkimg about. Dangerous? Mac was about as dangerous as a fly.

"Thanks, but again, /I'm going to bingo. Now if you'll excuse me."

-

Dennis had been in this position before; forehead pressed against Mac's, thumb moving up and down over one of his numerous stupid tattoos, but something about tonight felt different. He felt entirely at peace with the world, it all felt like a soft hum around him than the usual deafening roar of every day life. The night was quiet; the sound of music and far off laughter being the only thing disturbing the unending peacefulness. 

"You know, I had a dream about you last night."

Dennis snorted, slowly opening his eyes to meet the dark brown ones only an inch away.

"Well, I'm not surprised. I'm obviously pretty great."

"Oh no, not like that. I mean you were just there. And your dad was there-"

"Right..."

"Not, like, in a weird way. God- No, I mean, we were just walking along with him. And he put his arm around me-"

"He probably couldn't reach that far up."

Mac rolled his eyes. 

"Well, in the dream he could. And he did. And- and he just nodded at me and smiled. Just like he would've if one of us was a broad." 

He saw a burst of insecurity on Mac's face, only for a moment before it was carefully covered up with a yawn. Dennis knew that it was something Mac wanted, just to be normal really, but it was just something that would never happen. Even if his father was remotely liberal leaning, which of course he wasnt, the chances of that dream becoming a reality were slim. It was just the way things were and as unfair and wrong as it was, there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Still Dennis sat up, stretching his arms above his head and looking down at Mac. 

"You know, Mac, that whole fathers approval thing is overated anyway. Like, who cares what your dads suppose to think, yeah? They're all assholes anyway."

"Yeah, yeah I guess. I dont know. It was just a dream."

"Exactly. And really, who cares what anyone thinks, you know? The only opinions that matter are yours and mine, Mac."

Mac's eyebrows quirked up, lips forming a pout. 

"You think that?"

"Of course I do. Its us against the world, baby. We're the only two who count for anything."

They were silent for a moment, a smile forming on both their faces almost in unison. Dennis had to admit, his heart did swell when Mac smiled; he wasnt used to his heart doing anything of the sort but recently it had been doing that alot. Maybe this feeling, this ever present feeling, was something more than short lived familiarity between them. Maybe Dennis was actually, dare he say it, in love. 

No. No way. Dennis Reynolds doesnt fall in love. He just doesnt. Thats what other people do, other people are stupid. Dennis Reynolds wasnt stupid. Dennis Reynolds was a God and gods didnt fall in love.

But the feeling was stronger than anything he had ever felt and really, it seemed completely plausible once he took his ego out of the equation.

"Dennis? You good?"

"/Yeah/. Yeah. Just... tired."

He lay back down beside Mac, pressing their foreheads together once more and closing his eyes. In truth he had no intention of sleeping, they only had a few more hours together before Dennis had to sneak back to his cabin and pretend none of this happened for another day. Still he kept his eyes closed, simply enjoying Mac's presence beside him. 

"Goodnight, Dennis."

"Goodnight, Mac."

And still the record played the same, soft tune; the two men drifting in and out of conciousness until the early hours. 

-

The only thing Maureen wanted at 5 o'clock in the morning was to get back to her room and take a long bath. She often did that in the morning, it was a benefit of waking at the crack of dawn and never having a job to get to. She had spent that night at her brothers cabin, in the staff quarters, supposably bothering him even though all she had been doing was trying to look after him. He was the idiot who got jumped leaving a bar at whatever o'clock, he needed taking care of.

Even so, the sun had just poked above the mountains when she slipped on her shoes and left his room, deciding it would be better to just let him sleep. She doubted he would be willing to work for the rest of the season because of his injuries so there was no need to wake him now. 

The sun filtered through the evergreens and a light mist surrouned Maureen as she stepped out onto the decking, taking a moment to look around her. She enjoyed the morning, it was the one time she felt she could be alone with her thoughts, but this morning she wasnt alone. Up the hill, at the door of the upmost cabin, there were two figures. The first one was easy to identify, she knew that was Ronald McDonald's cabin without having to think about. Many a time she heard stories about the infamous thorn in her fathers side; Mac seemed to be almost beloved by the entertainment staff and despised by everyone else. 

The second figure was harder to make out than the first and for a brief moment she had to squint up to recognise him. All it took was a glimpse of those blue eyes to make her heart sink and when she saw the two of them pull each other into an embrace it stopped all together. 

She had heard stories about Mac, almost believed them too, but not Dennis, never Dennis. She was in shock for a moment, eyes fixed on them as Dennis kissed him, again and again, before finally walking away. After the shock came the anger; how /dare/ he do this to Maureen Ponderosa. How dare he /betray/ her, betray his /family/ like this. It was disgusting, it was a sin- she had to do something about this. Dennis didnt know what he was doing, he must've been under Mac's wicked spell or something. No, she had to stop this, do something. She had to make Mac disappear; once he was gone she'd have Dennis back. He would be hers- or the both of them would suffer.


	7. I've Had The Time Of My Life

Dennis was somewhat shocked and appauled to find both Maureen and her father joining his family for breakfast that morning, sitting between his father and Maureen without a word. He spent a good ten minutes waiting for her shrill voice start up in his ear, the usual question about his sleeping patterns expected shortly, and yet to his surprise they didnt come. Nothing came out of Maureen's mouth in fact, she was uncharacteristically sullen that morning and Dennis hoped it was a sign she had finally got the hint.

The first one to speak, actually, was her father, turning towards Frank with a face like thunder. 

"Frank?"

"Ya?"

He answered with a mouth full of eggs.

"I wanna get a second opinion on this. What would you do if you found out one of your employees was stealing from a, I dont know, a client?"

"I'd fire his ass, of course. Why? Whats happened?"

"Ah, well, we've been having complaints all season from guests; saying their wallets, jewellery, what have you, have been going missing. Then last night Moe Pressman, you know him?"

Frank nodded and surprisingly Dennis watched with baited breath. He didnt know why but he had a bad feeling about this entire exchange. 

"Well he says hes had money stolen from his room. Four hundred bucks- gone. So I ask around, seeing if anyone saw anything, and Maureen here-"

For the first time that breakfast Maureen looked up and smiled at her father, then turned her attention back to her coffee.

"Says she saw this kid, Mac something, hanging around Moe's cabin. So we go and ask him- you got an alibi for last night?"

Now Dennis' attention was fully grabbed, sweat building behind his ears. What the fuck? There was no way in hell Mac had stolen that money, he had been with Dennis the whole night. There was just no way; why would Maureen say she saw him?

It didnt dawn on him till he looked at her, greeted with a sickly smile. That goddamn bitch- she knew. Somehow she knew. Maybe Bill had told her or she had seen them somehow or-

"He says he was alone in his room, reading. The thing I cant understand is that there wasnt a single goddamn book in that boys room."

"Mac you say? Dance instructor?"

"Thats the one."

"That kids a bad egg, let me tell ya. He did it all right."

"Thats what I thought-"

"No- No Mac wouldnt do that. He couldnt have done that."

Now the whole table stopped to look at Dennis, the look on both Maureen and, to an extent, his sisters face being one of panic.

"Look, Dennis, I know he's a good instructor but as far as moral fiber the kid has none. Theres no doubt in my mind-"

"Its got nothing to do with moral fiber. He couldnt have done it. He /was/ in his room all night."

"How do you know that?"

"Yeah, /Dennis/, how /do/ you know that?"

The look on his fathers face was quickly turning foul, turning towards him in an attempt to make him back off. He wouldnt though, he knew Mac needed this job and he wouldnt let Maureen's vendetta against Dennis get taken out on him. 

Maureen, in another surprising twist, laughed, placing her hand over his as if to calm him. 

'How dare she.'

"Dennis, are you feeling alright? I guess you dont /know/ what you're /saying/ huh?"

He yanked his hand out from beneath hers.

"I know /exactly/ what I'm saying, /Maureen/. And I know Mac didnt steal that money. I know because I was with him all last night, as you so obviously know."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard, the source being his sister. Okay, so, she worked out what he had meant but that was a non issue. His parents were still clueless, that was the main point.

"So you're vouching for his innocence?"

"Yes, I am. He didnt do anything, okay? We were drinking in his room and-"

"/Dennis/. Dont do this."

"Oh, do what Maureen? What're you going to do? Mac didnt do anything wrong- I dont understand /why/ you want him fired so bad. Maybe /you're/ the one we should be questioning the whereabouts of, huh?"

Calling her bluff was a dangerous game but Dennis was willing to risk that chance. She wouldnt throw him under the bus, she was too infactuated by him to do such a thing. She would just back off now, just as anticipated. 

Dennis was, of course, a fool to underestimate her.

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong! I would say /buggering/ you every night for the past /however/ long might be considering /something wrong/. Its sick- you're both sick! You and- and your boy toy!"

She stood as she spoke, venom dripping from all pours before storming out of the resturant. Everyone at the table sat in tense silence for a long moment before his mother, Maureen's father, and reluctantly Dee stood up and left. Now he was alone with his father, the flames of rage visible from the corner of Dennis' eye. 

'Fuck.'

-

Hell didnt start till him and his father made there way back to the cabin; Dennis remaining entirely emotionless throughout the reprimanding. He was allowed to leave afterwards, to maintain appearences of course; the last thing his parents wanted was for everyone to know their son was a pansy. Not that their decision to postpone punishment until they got home would make much of a difference; the majority of guests had been witness to Maureen's outburst over breakfast.

The first thing Dennis did with his now limited freedom was to try and find Mac, a task that proofed difficult to say the least. He wasnt teaching, or in his room. Dennis had to look over his shoulder every other minute to make sure no one saw him on his search; the last thing he needed was another report finding its way back to his father; especially considering the severity of his current punishment. 

Eventually Dennis found himself knocking on the cabin of Charlie Kelly who, surprisingly, was both in and happy to see him. Go figure.

"Dennis! Oh God, am I glad to see you."

"Yeah, you too Charlie. Have you seen Mac today?"

"I havent but I heard what happened from some of the waiters. Are you okay? I'm surprised you're still, like, alive, man."

'Being killed would probably have been ideal at this point.'

"Yeah, no, I'm... fine. I need to find Mac though. I need to know if he's okay-"

"Have you checking his room?"

"I checked all the usual places. Nothing."

"Damn. Have you checked, I dont know, the barn? He mightve gone there? That or he's been taken away already."

Just the thought of police carting Mac off who knows where made Dennis' blood run cold; they couldnt do that. They /wouldnt/ do that. He hadnt done anything wrong- neither of them had. Not really. All they did was fall in love- how could anyone see that as a crime? 

'Or a disease.'

"I'll check the barn. Thanks, Charlie."

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem..."

Charlie never finished that thought to Dennis' relief; he was perfectly aware of his own emotional state without having to be told by an illiterate golf caddy. No offence to Charlie but he wasnt in the mood to have his faults pointed out to him anymore than they already had.

"I'm fine. I'll find you later."

"Do you want me to come with you? To speak to Mac."

"No. Just- let me talk to him first."

-

To Dennis' surprise, Charlie had been right about Mac's location after all. As he walked in to the barn, the place it all began, he saw him, shuffling through records and pulling out a selection one by one. It was almost ironic that this was where he found him now; they had come full circle, ending at the beginning again. Dennis still couldnt believe this was the end.

"Mac?"

His voice came out almost like a choked whisper but Mac heard it all the same, his face softening and his eyes going wide when he saw him. 

"Dennis. You're- I-"

They practically sprinted towards each, pulling each other into a forceful embrace. Dennis didnt usually enjoy being hugged like this, ever since he was a child he shied away from such contact, but now he never wanted to let Mac go. This may well be the last moments they had together before the whole world turned dark and cold. He wanted to enjoy his last moments in the light.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was Maureen- I dont know how but she found out and she told them. Fuck-"

"Shh, its okay. Its fine, Den."

After what felt like hours they pulled away from each other, Mac leading them to sit on a bench in the corner of the room. He looked sad, like a puppy who hadnt just been scolded by its master, but beaten down too. It was painful to watch, Dennis felt tears building behind his eyes.

"What happened? What did they do to you? What did they say?"

"Well, they fired me, obviously. And because they dont want to cause a scene, if I leave by the end of the day they wont tell the cops."

"How charitable."

"Yeah. Its fine, it couldve been a /hell/ of a lot worse."

Dennis hummed in agreement, looking down at his shoes.

"What happened with you then? W- what did your father do?"

 

He shrugged, deciding to play it off as no big deal. Maybe it wasnt a big deal, Mac had probably gone through conversion therapy himself and he was fine. Not a big deal.

"Ah, hes just gonna send me to a doctor to cue it or whatever. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Dennis those places are awful! They give you shocks! Or- or worse- I dont know- its not no big deal!"

"Well its not like I have a goddamn choice, do I? And all you're doing, /Mac/ is making me feel worse about it."

Dennis' voice was slowly rising, fear translating into anger. He didnt want to go, he didnt want doctors shocking him into losing this part of himself or making him feel guilty for something he had no control over. He didnt /ask/ to fall for Mac, it was in no way the intention, but it had happened and everyone knew and he had to be punished for that. 

Dennis didnt realise he was shaking until Mac wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him to rest his head on his shoulder. He didnt say anything, neither of them did, they just sat together as the world burned down around them. There was nothing more to do. 

-

It was the morning of the last day and Dennis was sat in bed, studying the cracks on the opposite wall in silence. His family were off eating breakfast and Mac had left the evening before, waving to Dennis until he was out of sight completely. The hole in Dennis' chest, a hole that he had taken to calling his God hole, was once again empty; a bottomless pit extending into his body. He felt empty because he was empty, every second that ticked by was another closer to his own personal reckoning. He had heard his parents arguing last night; it was all doctors and churches and arranged marriages from here. Freedom was a long lost concept now, something he would never see again. 

He hated feeling trapped, he hated feeling powerless. He wanted to grab a bag and run far away but he couldnt. He wanted to go down to the river with a pocket full of stones and a blade in hand but he couldnt yet. It had to be the right river, and the right blade.

Dennis' thoughts were interupted by the door opening and Dee stepping through, a plate of rapidly cooling breakfast food in hand.

"Mother and father told me to leave you be but you need to eat Dennis. Here."

She stepped forward and offered him the plate but he made no move to take it. He simply stared at her instead. After a moment she put the plate on the bedside table, sitting down beside him.

"I know things seem dire now but you can get through this. It might not be so bad-"

"Easy for you to say, Dee. You're not the one looking down the barrel of six months of torture, are you? You're just the sister of the freak."

"You're not a freak, Dennis. You're just- look, I dont understand this... thing, you and Mac had but I know it made you happy. I've never in my life seen you that happy and I've known you my entire life-"

"Well, us being twins thats pretty obvious-"

"Yeah, no shit. Anyway, I want to help you."

Dennis snorted, looking at his sister mystified. 

"You want to help me? And how do you propose you do that?"

"I dont know, I can get you money or a car or-"

"Deandra, give it up. Theres no helping anymore. Theres no escape. This is just the way things are gonna be. Nothing you can do about it."

Dee sighed, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She took one for herself and gave one to Dennis, lighting both with a match. 

"Dennis- you're my brother. You may be an asshole most of the time but... you're still my brother. I'm going to help you."

"Help how, exactly?"

"I dont know yet but I will. I'm going to do this for you."

-

The day was approuching its end and Dee's masterplan hadnt come to light yet, if ever. In fact she was on stage now, singing her Hula Hana song in the final show, so Dennis was ready to accept reality. She was never going to come up with some masterful plan to save him, that just didnt happen.

Dennis felt entirely numb as he watched the show from the corner of the room, his parents either side of him. He wasnt sure if any of this was real, if this was all some kind of fever dream and he would wake up three weeks ago when all this was in the future. He wondered what wouldve happened if they had never came here, what wouldve happened if he hadnt snuck off that first night, what wouldve happened if he never met Mac.

He missed Mac more than he would care to admit. He wished he could see him again.

Thats why when he saw his face poking out of the entrance to the hall he almost jumped out of his skin. 

"Uh, I'll be right back. I gotta go... piss."

He stood up quickly, almost knocking the table with his knees, and make a break for the door, catching Mac's attention as he drew closer. Mac ducked back behind the door just before Dennis did; looking back to see his father looking around bewildered. 

"What the /hell/ are you doing here, Mac? Are you a complete goddamn idiot?"

Mac just stood their grinning while Dennis frowned at him which was really goddamn annoying as well. He was literally a minute away from someone seeing him and calling the cops and there he was grinning? What the hell?

"I'm here to get you. I couldnt just leave you here."

"You're here to- what? You're trying to rescue me? What the hell, man? That is the dumbest idea-"

"Well it wasnt my idea, it was Dee's. Now come on, the cars outside."

He grabbed his hand and started pulling him away but Dennis still had alot of questions. Sure he appriciated time was of the essence but he wanted to at least know how Dee knew how to get a hold of Mac.

"Wait, what do you mean it was Dee's plan? Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want. We can go to my moms- or my dad has a place in New York we could use. Anywhere thats not here-"

"I-"

"You what? Whats waiting for you at home, huh? Nothing, thats what. Dennis- we could be happy, you know. We could be together."

Dennis stood with his mouth open for a long moment, just staring at Mac. He couldnt do it, could he? There was no reason he couldnt; the oppotunity was staring at him in the face, puppy dog eyes pleading with him. He looked back at the door, the music was still leaking from underneath, and then back at Mac.

"Okay. Lets go. Now. Before my father works out whats happening."

With an excited grin Mac jumped back to action, leading Dennis by the hand to the front door. They heard footsteps and shouts as the scrabbled through but didnt stop, running down the steps and towards the waiting car. He couldn't believe it when he saw it but both Charlie and Dee were there, bickering like an old married couple as Charlie tossed bags into the trunk. 

"Dee, what the hell is all of this?"

"This is me helping you, dingdong. Now get in the car."

"Yeah, come on, go. Your stuff is in the back."

"Jesus Christ, how did you do all of this?"

"Nevermind that, you can thank me when you write to me. You better write to me, idiot."

Mac crossed around to the drivers seat and got in, saying something to Charlie as he did, and leaving Dennis with his sister.

"Thank you. Seriously."

"Its- just, be safe. And write to me. I'm... just go."

In moment of compassion for his twin Dennis pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She seemed somewhat shocked but hugged back all the same.

"I love you, sis."

"Yeah, I love you too, dumbass. Now go. Before Frank-"

"Dennis! Get back here this instant-"

Frank was standing at the top of the steps, his mother standing behind him, along with the members of the Ponderosa family. Yeah there was no way that was gonna happen, Dennis marched over to the passager side door, sliding into the seat and leaning out the window as Mac got the car moving.

"Yeah- fuck you, Frank, and your fat fucking ass. Bye."

He waved and crawled back in as Mac picked up the speed, driving down the path and onto the open road before his family could think about moving to their car. Dennis watched them get smaller in the rear view mirror, grinning stupidly as Mac turned the radio on with a laugh. 

"Where did you get the car from?"

"One of my fathers men let me borrow it. We're gonna have to go there so I can give it back."

"Thats fine. Whatever, it doesnt matter. We're out of here, baby. We're free."

They both laughed as Mac drove them into the distance, Dennis not caring about where they were going or what they were going to do. It didnt matter, he was with Mac and thats all he needed. Together they were stronger, together they could be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well ive had the time of my life but its finally over. thank you for reading, feel free to leave kudos/comments and i hope you enjoyed the dirty dancing au no one asked for. thanks!


End file.
